Neville und Snape - Was wäre wenn?
by Cainz
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Neville Snapes Leben rettet? (kein Snape x Neville)
1. Chapter 1

Der einsame Held bekommt Hilfe

Kapitel 1

Rettung – Ja, aber von Longbottom?

Severus Snape, meist gehasster Lehrer in Hogwarts, schritt so schnell es ihm möglich war durch die Gänge und versuchte so viele Schüler wie möglich hasserfüllt anzusehen. Seinen linken Arm hatte er dicht unter seiner Robe. Hielt ihn verborgen. Weit weg von den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler.

Snape hatte nur noch eins im Sinn: Ganz schnell in seine Gemächer. Und er würde jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellen sollte, meterlange Aufsätze schreiben lassen, warum man einen Professor Severus Snape niemals bei Höchstgeschwindigkeit in Richtung Kerker anhalten sollte.

Während sich Snape weiter Gedanken über mögliche Strafen für Schüler machte, bemerkte er trotz seines slytherinhaften Scharfsinns nicht, dass sich bereits eine lange Spur von Blut hinter ihm herzog. Doch ein gewisser Mister Longbottom tat dies schon. Nur hatte er seinen Blick starr auf die Blutspur gerichtet und nicht auf den, der sie verursachte. So rannte er geradewegs in den stehengebliebenen Professor rein. Stehengeblieben, weil der Blutverlust ihm zu schaffen machte.

Sie standen in einem sehr abgelegenen Korridor, also war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass hier noch Schüler vorbeikommen. In Zeitlupe drehte sich der Tränkemeister um und wollte schon einen passenden Kommentar ablassen, als sich plötzlich alles zu drehen begann. Seine Atmung nahm an Geschwindigkeit an. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und torkelte in Richtung Wand. Dort stützte er sich erstmal ab, um sich zu beruhigen.

„P-Professor Snape, g-geht es ihnen gut?", traute sich Neville dann doch zu fragen. Snape nahm nur noch wahr, das jemand seinen Namen rief, dann wurde es Schwarz um ihn.

Neville ließ seine Bücher fallen und starrte schockiert auf den Professor. Dieser hatte sich an der Wand abgestützt und stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Dann sackte Snape in sich zusammen. Einfach so. Ohne Vorwarnung. Er ist einfach zusammengeklappt. Bewusstlos geworden. Neville konnte nur zusehen, wie der Professor an der Wand abrutschte und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch am Boden aufkam. Ohne auf die zerstreuten Bücher zu achten, lief er zu Snape. Sein linker Arm war aus seiner Robe geglitten und genau diesen besah sich Longbottom jetzt. Vorsichtig schob er den Ärmel von Snapes Robe nach oben. Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Und dann sah er es. Das dunkle Mal. Doch davon war kaum noch etwas zu sehen. Irgendjemand hatte wohl ein Messer genommen und quer über dem dunklen Mal die Haut aufgeschnitten. Die wenigen Stellen die verschont geblieben waren, waren in Blut getränkt. Snapes Blut. Doch egal wie oft er sich dies in Erinnerung rief, es war ihm egal. Er musste die Blutung stoppen. Musste Snape retten, auch, wenn er wahrscheinlich nicht gerettet werden will. Die Schnitte hörten nicht auf zu bluten. Er musste schnell Handeln. Sehr schnell, sonst verblutet Snape hier.

Neville richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Schnitte und stotterte: „Okay , S… Sang… Sanguinis… profluvium… sistite."

Nichts passierte.

Nochmal sprach er es, diesmal ruhig und deutlich: „Sanguinis profluvium sistite."

Langsam stoppte es und Neville seufzte beruhigt aus. Er hatte es geschafft. _Er_. Er hatte Snapes Leben gerettet. Jetzt gilt es noch die Schnitte etwas zu heilen und zu säubern. Es würden noch Narben zurückbleiben, aber die könnte man mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch von Madam Pomfrey wieder verschwinden lassen. Neville zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn über die Schnitte gleiten, bevor er „Episkey" flüsterte und die Wunden schloss. Dann blieb nur noch der blutverschmierte Arm. Neville atmete noch einmal tief durch und sagte dann „Tergeo" um die Wunden schonend, dass sie nicht wieder aufgehen, zu säubern. Nachdem der junge Gryffindor seine Arbeit bewunderte, fiel ihm auf, dass er Snape noch wecken müsste. Augenblicklich verschwand das Lächeln von seinen Lippen und er machte sich innerlich schon auf Strafarbeiten, Punktabzüge, die jeden Rekord brechen würden, und einige Beleidigungen und Schikanen von Snape gefasst. „Okay, jetzt muss ich den Drachen wohl aufwecken. Also dann… Rennervate."

Nachdem Neville den Zauberspruch gesprochen hatte schlug Snape die Augen auf. Neville schluckte und bemühte sich der Fledermaus in die Augen zu sehen.

„G-Geht es ihnen b-besser, Professor?", stotterte er sich zusammen. Snape richtete sich langsam zu voller Größe auf und stand jetzt bedrohlicher als sonst vor Neville. Vor Angst geweitete Augen starrten ihm entgegen und Snape kam mit seinem Gesicht noch näher an Nevilles. Bei dem jungen Gryffindor brach der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn aus.

„Damit eines klar ist, Longbottom. Sie werden niemandem hiervon erzählen. _Niemandem._ Keinem Lehrer, keinem Schüler und ganz besonders nicht Potter und seinen Freunden. Wenn doch, möchte ich nicht in ihrer Haut stecken. Haben wir uns da verstanden?", zischte er ihn an.

Neville nickte verängstigt. Was hätte er auch anderes machen können? Dann rauschte Snape davon. Erleichtert atmete Neville aus, nur um kurz inne zu halten. Snape hatte vergessen ihm Hauspunkte abzuziehen und Strafarbeiten hatte er auch nicht gegeben. Also entweder waren Snapes Sinne noch so benebelt, dass er das vergessen hatte, was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, denn wir reden hier schließlich von Snape, oder aber, er versuchte gerade nett zu Neville zu sein, was auch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist, denn wir alle wissen wie sehr er Neville doch hasste. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Er hat ihn immerhin lieber als Potter, wenn auch nicht viel. Bevor Neville noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam Snape nochmal angerauscht. Neville blickte ihm etwas ängstlich, überrascht, geschockt und Strafe erwartend an.

„Longbottom… 5 Punkte für Gryffindor, für den Einsatz ihrer medizinischen Kenntnisse außerhalb des Unterrichts. Und erwarten sie ja nicht, dass ich auf einmal Sympathien für Sie hege, nur weil ich Ihnen Punkte für ihr Haus gebe."

„W-Würde ich nie m-machen, Professor. D-Danke.", lächelte Neville zittrig dem Tränkemeister entgegen. Snape hob die Augenbraue und drehte sich wieder um, um zu gehen. Mit wehender Robe schritt er den Gang entlang. In der Mitte blieb er nochmal stehen, diesmal ohne sich zu dem verdutzten Gryffindor umzudrehen.

„Und jetzt gehen sie in Ihren Schlafsaal, sonst muss ich ihnen wirklich noch Punkte abziehen, Longbottom."

„N-Natürlich, Professor Snape.", sagte Neville schnell mit einer hohen Stimme, die von Angst zeugte und entlockte dem sonst so ernsten Slytherin-Hauslehrer ein kleines Lächeln.

Dann setzte Snape seinen Weg in die Kerker fort und Neville ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in den Gryffindor-Turm.

„Die Fledermaus ist ja doch nicht so übel, wie ich immer dachte. Harte Schale, weicher Kern, wie man so schön sagt.", murmelte Neville vor sich hin, während er die Treppen zum Portrait der fetten Dame hochstieg.

Das war das erste Kapitel bis jetzt. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vielleicht werde ich noch ein zweites Kapitel schreiben. Erstmal bleibt es ein One-Shot, aber wer weiß…

Snape: Oh bitte. Ich könnte mir auch selbst helfen. Ich habe ja nicht umsonst meinen Zauberstab dabei, um eine Phiole zu beschwören, wenn ich eine brauche. Und von Longbottom lasse ich mir schon gar nicht helfen. Die FF ist ja ganz nett, aber realitätsnah ist sie ja wohl nicht. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.

Potter: Aber, Sir. Wir können doch nichts dafür, wenn die da…

Ich: DIE DA? Das gibt einen saftigen YAOI One-Shot mit Neville und dir! *wutentbrannt auf Notizblock rumkritzel*

Snape: *leichtes Lächeln* Sie ist ja doch ganz nett.

Neville: *seufz* Warum immer ich?


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 3

Katastrophe? – Nein, Severus hat einen Plan!

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle blickte Neville , ab und zu, zu Snape, welcher am Lehrertisch saß und sich mit Minerva unterhielt. Natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, dass Snape an dem Gespräch nicht richtig teilnahm und ihn so aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten konnte. Er machte sich die ganze Zeit über Nevilles gestrigen Blick Gedanken. Er sah so aus als würde ihm Snape den Kopf abreißen. Und das war noch nicht einmal übertrieben. Ein längst verdrängtes Gefühl machte sich in Snape breit. Ein Schuldgefühl.

Snape nahm einen Bissen von seinem Frühstück und schluckte das Schuldgefühl mitrunter. Jedenfalls versuchte er es. Doch es kam immer wieder in ihm hoch. Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sammelte sich in dem er ein paar Mal tief durchatmete. Er war so mit seinen Beruhigungsübungen beschäftigt, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Minerva McGonnagel aufgehört hatte zu reden. „Langweile ich dich, Severus?", kam es von Minerva, die sein Tun nur misstrauisch beäugte.

„Nein, ich brauche nur etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken."

„Mach doch vor der ersten Stunde einen Spaziergang in die Gewächshäuser. Pomona meinte, sie habe eine Abteilung für Muggelpflanzen hergerichtet, die eine besondere Wirkung haben. Sie versucht gerade die verschiedenen Muggelpflanzen mit den Magischen zu verbinden. Eine sehr interessante Studie von ihr besagt, dass Baldrian sehr gut gegen Stress helfen soll. Selbst wenn es eine Pflanze der Muggel ist, kannst du es ja mal ausprobieren. Und so früh wird kein Schüler in die Gewächshäuser gehen."

„Ich muss sowieso nochmal dahin. Die Vorräte gehen langsam zur Neige. Dann kann ich das auch gleich erledigen.", meinte Snape und stand auf, um die Große Halle zu verlassen.

Dank Minerva hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Longbottom ebenfalls in die Gewächshäuser gehen wollte. Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg, um noch genug Zeit zu haben die Vorräte aufzufüllen und trotzdem pünktlich in den Unterricht zu kommen. Als er in den Gewächshäusern ankam, sah er nun auch Longbottom, der gerade ein paar Kreischbeißer umtopfte.

„Sollten Sie nicht in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück sein, Mister Longbottom?", fragte Snape.

Neville drehte sich erschrocken zu dem Tränkemeister um und ließ dabei dummerweise den Topf für die Pflanze fallen. Er seufzte und verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er immer so schreckhaft sein muss. Snape kam auf ihn zu. Neville wich etwas zurück und blickte den Professor ängstlich an. Jener blieb vor den Scherben stehen, zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach beinahe beiläufig „Reparo" um den Topf zu reparieren. Dann gab er ihn Longbottom zurück.

„D-Danke, Professor.", sagte Neville und topfte die Pflanze in den gerade reparierten Topf um.

„Sie haben mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Longbottom. Warum sind sie nicht beim Essen?"

„P-Professor Sprout hat mich g-gebeten nochmal n-nach den M-Muggelpflanzen und den K-Kreischbeißern zu sehen.", antwortete Neville, wobei seine Stimme am Ende immer höher wurde.

„… Severus, schön dich auch mal hier zu sehen. Was führt dich her?", fragte Pomona Sprout, als sie durch die Tür des Gewächshauses trat.

„Ich wollte meine Vorräte auffüllen, bin dann jedoch mit Mister Longbottom in ein Gespräch geraten."

„Neville Longbottom? Ein sehr guter Schüler in Kräuterkunde. Er kann dir ja vielleicht beim Finden Zutaten helfen."

„Nein, ich kommen schon allein zurecht."

„Das glaube ich weniger. Erst letzte Woche habe ich die Pflanzen neu umgestellt, damit die Magie der magischen Gewächse die der Muggelkräuter nicht beeinflusst. Neville kennt sich hier am besten aus, nicht wahr Neville?", richtete Pomona das Wort an Neville. „I-Ich… Ich glaub schon…"

„Na prima. Ich muss dann auch wieder das nächste Gewächshaus kontrollieren.", sagte sie und zwinkerte Neville zu.

Dieser nickte nur wie erstarrt. Dann verschwand sie aus der Tür und ließ ihn mit Snape allein. Neville blickte ihn an. Snape blickte zurück. Doch seine Züge waren weicher als sonst. Der junge Gryffindor konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber irgendwie sah Snape netter aus, als sonst. Natürlich konnte es Einbildung sein. Seine Sinne spielten ihm öfters Streiche. Aber jetzt war sich Neville beinahe sicher, dass Snape versuchte ihn nicht hasserfüllt anzustarren. Nachdem er ein paar Sekunden nur dagestanden hatte, hob Snape eine Augenbraue.

„Ich dachte Sie würden mir beim Suchen der Zutaten helfen.", Snape verbiss sich seinen Kommentar, der Junge hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und er wollte ihn auch noch beleidigen.

Neville schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Was hatte er gemacht, dass Pomona ihm Snape auf den Hals hetzt? Wenigstens hatte Snape ihn bis jetzt noch nicht schikaniert, aber was nicht ist kann und wird noch kommen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung streckte Snape ihm die Liste hin und wartete geduldig, wie sonst nie, darauf, dass Neville sie durchgelesen hatte. Affodilwurzel, Wermut, Schlafbohnen, Baldrianwurzel, alles Zutaten für den Trank der lebenden Toten. Der Trank, in dem Neville am schlechtesten ist. Er blickte von dem Zettel auf und sah Snape geschockt an. Der Tränkemeister hatte doch nicht wirklich vor, diesen Trank brauen zu lassen.

„Was ist los mit ihnen, Longbottom?", fragte Snape auf den geschockten Blick hin.

„N-Nichts, Professor.", entgegnete Neville schnell.

„Hören Sie auf mich anzulügen und sagen Sie mir _bitte_, was mit ihnen los ist, Longbottom. Lügen bringt ihnen nichts. Ich bin schließlich nicht umsonst Meister der Okklumentik."

„Es ist wegen den Zutaten… Planen Sie mit uns den Trank der lebenden Toten zu brauen, Professor?"

„Anscheinend sind Sie doch nicht so unfähig, wie ich dachte. Sie sind also in der Lage ihr Gehirn zu benutzen, Longbottom.", sprudelte das Unterdrückte aus Snape heraus.

Der Tränkemeister hätte sich selber schlagen können. Das musste er irgendwie wieder richten.

„Könnte ich jetzt _bitte_ einfach die Zutaten haben?", seufzte Snape und auf einmal schien der nebenstehende Blumentopf sehr interessant zu sein.

Neville nickte und suchte schnell die Zutaten zusammen. In Gedanken verabschiedete er sich schon von Hogwarts. Er würde versagen und dann rausgeworfen werden. Also wollte er wenigstens noch Zeit haben um seine Koffer zu packen und sich von seinen Freunden verabschieden. Verständlich. Nachdem Neville Snape alles herausgesucht hatte, verschwand er auch schon so schnell er konnte aus den Gewächshäusern. Professor Sprout starrte ihm verdutzt nach. So einen Abgang war sie von ihrem Schützling nicht gewohnt. Dann starrte sie zurück auf den Zaubertränkelehrer, der sich auf einem der Stühle niedergelassen hatte. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„Severus, was ist denn mit ihnen los?"

„Nichts."

„Wie immer also, hm?"

„Ja."

Professor Sprout setzte sich auf einen der Stühle neben ihm und sah ihn an. Durchleuchtend. Severus blickte immer noch nicht auf, dennoch bemerkte er den Blick seiner Kollegin.

„Könnten Sie aufhören mich anzustarren?", fragte er schneidend, wie sonst auch.

„Es geht um Neville, oder?"

„Nein."

„Also ja."

„Vielleicht."

„Also schön, was ist mit Neville?"

„Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören ihn zu schikanieren. Es ist zum verrückt werden."

„Wenn du willst, das Neville dich mag, dann hilf ihm in Zaubertränke. Er will unbedingt besser werden."

Snape blickte auf. Es war doch wirklich unglaublich. Die Kräuterhexe kommt auf eine Idee, die ihm nicht mal im Traum eingefallen wäre. Da gäbe es nur ein Problem…

„Und wie haben Sie sich das vorgestellt? Ich habe ein Gesicht zu wahren, falls es ihnen entgangen ist."

„Lass ihn nachsitzen und gib ihm dann Nachhilfe. So, ich glaube Sie sollten jetzt in den Unterricht. Sagen Sie mir wie es gelaufen ist, ja?", Severus nickte und verschwand durch die Gewächshaustür. Pomona blickte ihm noch eine Weile nach, dann wandte sie sich wieder den Muggelgewächsen zu.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Die Hölle auf Erden? – Naja fast, Nachhilfe mit Snape

„Beruhig dich, Neville.", redete Seamus auf ihn ein, doch Neville konnte nicht.

Seine tränennassen, roten Augen starrten auf die Tischplatte des Pultes, an dem er saß. Sie befanden sich in den Kerkern. In Zaubertränke war er eine Niete. Der Schlechteste der Klasse, wenn nicht der ganzen Schule, zu sein, ist schwieriger als es klingen mag. Snape hasste ihn und die Slytherins machten es auch nicht besser. Er hatte Tag für Tag unter Hänseleien zu leiden.

Dann schwang die Tür auf und Snape kam mit wehendem Umhang gerade noch pünktlich zum Unterricht.

„Heute wird jeder einen Trank der lebenden Toten brauen. Ich erwarte von jedem einen perfekten Trank. Der schlechteste Trank der Klasse wird mit Nachsitzen bestraft. Holt euch ein Buch und fangt an! Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit.", drang Snapes schneidende Stimme durch den Raum.

Jeder sprang auf und schnappte sich ein Buch. Auch Neville. Doch es nützte ihm nicht viel. Eine Stunde später hatte er versagt. Er hatte zu oft und in die falsche Richtung gerührt. Am Ende war sein Trank übergeschwappt und Snape hatte ihn gebeten nach dem Unterricht zu bleiben. Also stand er jetzt mit gesenktem Kopf vor dem Lehrerpult und wartete auf die täglichen Schikanen Snapes.

„Mister Longbottom, Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass dieser Trank inakzeptabel ist."

„J-Ja, Professor."

„Dann ist Ihnen ebenfalls klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann."

„Ja, P-Professor."

„Was würden Sie mir also empfehlen?"

„K-Kesselputzen, Sir."

„Und was für einen Nutzen hat das für Sie?"

„Keinen, P-Professor Snape."

„Sie kommen um 17 Uhr in meine Quartiere. Dann werde ich Ihnen Nachhilfe geben. Verschwinden Sie jetzt."

Snape hatte während der gesamten Unterhaltung kein einziges Mal von seinem Pergament aufgeschaut.

Neville beeilte sich aus den Kerkern zu kommen. So weit weg von Snape wie möglich. Er kam gerade noch pünktlich zu Verwandlung bei McGonnagel. Doch leider hatte er Trevor schon wieder verloren. Wahrscheinlich in den Kerkern. Also würde Snape ihn entweder einlegen oder gleich in seinen nächsten Trank werfen. Die ganze Zeit hoffte er, dass Snape Trevor noch nicht gefunden hatte. Der restliche Tag zog sich schleppend hin. Er hatte sich schon mit Trevors Tod abgefunden, als er zu seiner „Nachhilfestunde" bei Snape ging. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn erstmal erstarren. Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und neben seinem Tintenfass und dem Pergament quakte Trevor. Er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen Trevor wieder zu haben. Vor allem, weil er sich schon mit dem Tod der Kröte abgefunden hatte.

„Trevor!", rief er freudig und hob die Kröte auf seine Hände.

„Passen Sie besser auf ihre Kröte auf, Longbottom.", riet ihm Snape.

Neville schluckte und nickte. Dann stand Snape auf und ging langsam um den Tisch zu dem jungen Gryffindor. Doch nicht wie sonst waren seine Züge hart, sondern weich. Beinahe könnte man meinen er würde versuchen freundlich auszusehen, aber das machte Neville nur noch nervöser, denn Snapes Gesicht sah so aus, als würde es ihm unter der Nase jucken und er versuchte sich mit seinen Mundwinkeln an genau jener Stelle zu kratzen. Entweder das, oder er hatte nervöse Zuckungen um den Mundbereich herum.

„Wollen wir dann?", fragte ihn Snape und deutete auf einen Kessel der auf dem Beistelltisch stand.

Daneben lagen die Zutaten. Alles war vorbereitet, nur gab es keine Bücher.

„Sie haben es wahrscheinlich schon gemerkt: Wir werden keiner Anleitung aus dem Buch folgen, sondern Sie machen das, was ich Ihnen sage."

Snape stellte sich neben ihn und begann ihm die Zutaten zu erklären. So ruhig hatte Neville den Tränkemeister noch nie erlebt. Jetzt verstand er auch wesentlich mehr, als im Unterricht. Als Snape dann seinen Vortrag beendet hatte und zur Praxis überging, war Nevilles Unsicherheit wieder da.

„Also, was machen Sie als erstes?", fragte Snape.

Neville schloss die Augen und ging die Zutatenliste durch. Er wiederholte sie abermals und kam dann auch nach gefühlten Minuten auf das richtige Ergebnis.

„Wermutsud… Ich muss Wermut zu Sud zerkochen, Professor."

„Richtig.", sagte Snape überrascht.

Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Longbottom gleich darauf kommen würde und es überraschte ihn auch. Gesagt wie getan. Neville wusste schon was Snapes nächste Frage sein würde und bereitete sich schon darauf vor.

„Was als nächstes?"

„Wermut als erstes, dann… die Wurzel… etwas mit A… T-Tut mir Leid Professor, i-ich… mir ist der Name entfallen."

„Nicht schlimm, Sie üben ja noch. Die Wurzel heißt **Affodillwurzel**.",

Neville blickte den Professor komisch an. Hatte er wirklich gerade gesagt _nicht schlimm, Sie üben ja noch_? Er hatte ihn in dieser ganzen Stunde wo sie hier waren nicht einmal beleidigt oder schikaniert. Sogar seine Kommentare hatte er sich verbissen. Stattdessen half er ihm und erklärte ihm alles mit einer Ruhe, die ihm Neville nie zugetraut hätte. Neville griff sich das Messer und begann zu schneiden. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden hielt Snape ihn auf. Er hatte seine filigranen, dünnen Finger auf Nevilles verkrampfte Hand gelegt und pausierte so das Vorhaben des jungen Gryffindors. Neville schluckte.

Snape entzog ihm das Messer. Der Tränkemeister hielt die Klinge locker in seiner rechten Hand und begann die Affodillwurzel perfekt zu zerschneiden. Nachdem er die Hälfte zerhackt hatte, übergab er Neville die Klinge und wies ihn an weiterzumachen. Doch bevor der Gryffindor auch nur einen Schnitt machen konnte, legte sich Snapes Hand erneut auf seine.

„Ganz locker halten, Longbottom. Hören Sie auf das Messer zerdrücken zu wollen. Die Schnitte müssen aus dem Handgelenk kommen. Die Spitze des Messers einfach auf das Brett drücken und mit der Kling nahe dem Griff schneiden.", redete er auf ihn ein.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Neville dann den Dreh raus und es fing sogar an ihm Spaß zu machen. Er gab die zerhackte Affodillwurzel zu dem Wermutsud und kochte sie dann. Als bläulicher Dampf aus dem Gebräu aufstieg, drehte sich Neville Rat suchend zu Snape, der nur nickte und ihm so sagte, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Dann nahm der Trank einen Farbton an, der Neville an Brombeeren erinnerte.

„Jetzt den Saft der Schlafbohne.", murmelte Neville eher zu sich selbst, als zu dem Tränkemeister.

Snape nickte und sah Neville bei seinen Handlungen genau zu. Er wusste, dass Neville die Anweisungen des Buches befolgen würde. Als Neville die Schlafbohne aufschneiden wollte, stoppte ihn Snape. Genau das hatte er erwartet. Aber sie werden das auf seine Art machen und nicht auf die stumpfsinnigen Anweisungen des Buches achten.

„Warten Sie, Longbottom. Ich weiß, dass im Buch steht, dass man die Schlafbohne aufschneiden soll, aber wir machen das auf meine Art. Zerdrücken Sie die Schlafbohne mit der flachen Seite des nebenliegenden Silberdolches.", wies ihn Snape an.

Der Gryffindor sah ihn komisch an, tat dann aber was der Tränkemeister wollte. Und tatsächlich. Zu Nevilles erstaunen bekam er viel mehr Saft aus der Bohne, als im Unterricht. Obwohl, im Unterricht bekam er nie Saft aus ihr heraus, da entweder die Zeit zum Brauen abgelaufen war oder der Kessel überschwappte und den Tisch verätzte. Er gab den herausgepressten Saft mit der Baldrianwurzel hinzu. Dann veränderte sich die Farbe des Trankes und wurde fliederfarben.

„Jetzt rühren Sie vorsichtig 7mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und 1mal im Uhrzeigersinn. Ganz vorsichtig."

Neville schluckte und begann zu rühren. So langsam er konnte. Vorsichtig, beinahe zimperlich, wechselte er die Richtung und beobachtete den Farbwandel. Er hatte Angst gehabt, er hätte etwas falsch gemacht, als er Trank dunkler wurde, doch er rührte tapfer weiter. Am Ende wurde er durchsichtig. Solch eine Farbe hatte noch niemand in seiner Zaubertränke-Klasse hinbekommen. Er fuhr zusammen, als Snape hinter ihn trat und anfing zu klatschen. Entweder war es sarkastisch oder er hatte den Trank wirklich richtig gebraut.

„Sehr gut, Longbottom. Ich gratuliere. Sie sind der erste aus ihrer Klasse, der den Trank der lebenden Toten jemals richtig gebraut hat. Herzlich Glückwunsch. Sie haben also doch Talent für das Brauen von Tränken."

Versuchte Snape ihn gerade zu _loben_? Ihn? Die Zaubertränke-Niete? Neville bereitete sich darauf vor aufzuwachen. Das musste ein Traum sein! Snape hatte noch nie jemanden gelobt. Naja, er hatte immer mal wieder sarkastische Kommentare abgelassen, um Schüler zu demütigen, aber sonst…

„Sie werden den Trank morgen nochmal brauen. Ich gebe den anderen schriftlich Arbeiten, also haben Sie genügend Zeit und werden nicht von Ihren Mitschülern genervt. Ich erwarte einen perfekten Trank. Und zwar nach _meinen_ Anweisungen.", redete Snape munter weiter.

Neville blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er hatte jetzt alle Hoffnungen verloren. Snape erwartete von ihm einen perfekten Trank nach _seinen_ Anweisungen. Er hatte doch gerade erst gelernt, was der Tränkemeister unter _seinen_ Anweisungen verstand. Er hatte sich weder Notizen gemacht, noch hatte er ein fotografisches Gedächtnis, wie es Snape von jedem seiner Schüler erwartete.

„A-Aber wie… Professor, i-ich habe mir keine Notizen gemacht. Wie soll ich…"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Longbottom. Sie werden eines meiner Bücher benutzen."

Neville atmete tief durch und sah seinen Lehrer nach ein paar Sekunden wieder an. So verharrte er einige Minuten, bevor er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nahm.

„Professor, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", fragte Neville vorsichtig.

„Fragen Sie.", gab Snape zurück und wartete auf eine Frage zum Trank oder seinen Noten, doch er sollte geschockt werden:

„I-Ich weiß, dass Sie e-ein Todesser sind."

Snape entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Egal was er gedacht hatte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Longbottom so klug war und kombinieren konnte. Er kam näher und Longbottom wich an die Wand zurück.

„Woher?", fragte Snape bedrohlich, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„I-Ich habe es entdeckt a-als ich Ihren Arm g-geheilt habe. I-Ich möchte Ihnen helfen, P-Professor."

„Mir kann niemand helfen, Longbottom. Hören Sie auf so naiv zu sein und verschwinden Sie.", fuhr er ihn an.

Neville zuckte zusammen und kratzte das letzte Stückchen Mut in sich zusammen um stehenzubleiben. Er blickte Snape entgegen. Er war selber überrascht wie entschlossen er im Moment war.

„Ich kann und ich werde, Professor.", sagte Neville mit entschlossener Stimme. „Mischen Sie sich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, die Sie nichts angehen, Longbottom."

„Darf ich dennoch meine Frage stellen?"

„Fein.", schnappte Snape und sah ihn durchdringend an.

So durchdringend, dass die meisten Schüler sofort geflohen wären, um ihr Leben zu retten, doch Neville blieb standhaft. Er wollte nicht mehr wegrennen. Nie wieder wegrennen. Nicht vor Malfoy. Nicht vor Snape. Nicht vor Voldemort. Nicht vor dem Tod. Nie wieder.

„Wie oft sind Sie nach einem Todesser-Treffen bewusstlos geworden?"

„Raus!", donnerte Snapes Stimme auf ihn nieder.

Neville schluckte und ging in die Richtung, in die Snapes erhobene Hand zeigte. Nachdem er aus der Tür war wurde sie so schnell und so laut wie möglich zugeschlagen. Neville horchte noch einen Moment. Hinter der Tür war schweres Atmen zu hören. Snapes schweres Atmen. Hatte ihn seine Frage wirklich so sehr geschockt? Neville lehnte sich an die Tür und überdachte seine nächsten Schritte. Er wollte Snape helfen. Um jeden Preis. Ob Todesser, oder nicht, niemand hat es verdient so leiden zu müssen. Sein Entschluss stand fest, als er sich dann auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm machte. Er würde Snape helfen, ob der Tränkemeister wollte, oder nicht.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 5

Mein Weg, mein Kampf, mein… Longbottom? – Snapes neuer Freund!

Am nächsten Tag in Kräuterkunde, wurde er nach dem Unterricht von Professor Sprout gefragt, wie es gelaufen sei. Er erzählte ihr, dass er vieles besser verstanden hatte. Snape war ruhiger gewesen, als normal. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal schikaniert oder gar angebrüllt, als sie den Trank gebraut hatten. Das einzige was er ihr verschwieg, war ihr Gespräch über sein Todesserdasein. Er wollte Snape nicht verraten, falls sie es noch nicht wusste.

Professor Sprout nickte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Neville lächelte etwas schief, über die Geste und ging dann zum Verwandlungs-Unterricht bei McGonnagel. Ebenfalls hatte er Dean und Seamus alles über Snape verschwiegen, was mit den Todessern zu tun hatte. Je weniger Leute es wussten, desto besser für Snape.

Der Tag zog sich nur so hin und er war fast schon froh, dass es die letzte Stunde war. Doch dann fiel ihm Snape wieder ein und seine Laune fiel wieder in den Keller. Naja, bei Snape wohl eher in den Kerker. An der massiven Holztür blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch, bevor er dann durch die Tür zum Unterricht ging. Snape war noch nicht da. Der Gryffindor setzte sich zu seinen Freunden und wartete auf seinen Untergang.

Dann rauschte der Tränkemeister auch schon in den Raum, auf sein Pult zu.

„Schlagt die Bücher auf. Seite 276-281 das Kapitel lesen und anschließend die Aufgaben auf Seite 282 lösen. Ihr habt den Rest der Stunde Zeit. Longbottom, Sie brauen den Trank der lebenden Toten erneut. Ihr letztes Gebräu kann man nicht mehr als solches bezeichnen.", zischte ihn Snape durch die Klasse an.

Alle drehten sich zu ihm um. Nur die Slytherins lachten über Snapes Witz. Nur, dass es kein Witz war. Der Trank hatte wirklich abscheulich ausgesehen. Neville konnte sich noch ganz genau an den Geruch erinnern. Er roch nach verbrannter Haut, was wohl daran lag, dass der Trank explodiert ist und er es voll abbekommen hatte. Er bemerkte, dass Malfoy hämisch grinste. Snape fuhr sie aber sogleich an, sie sollten anfangen zu arbeiten.

Dann knallte ihm Snape ein altes Buch auf den Tisch. Der Einband war nur noch an wenigen Stellen wirklich vorhanden. Die Seiten waren vergilbt und insgesamt sah das Buch so aus, als ob irgendjemand es im Klo runtergespült hätte, nur um gleich darauf mit dem Buch Tennis zu spielen. Genauso roch es übrigens auch.

Neville seufzte. Snape war sauer auf ihn. Und zwar nicht wenig. Er war eine tickende Zeitbombe, die jeden Augenblick drohte zu explodieren. Wenn er sich mit seinen Fragen und seinem Retterinstinkt nicht zusammenriss, dann konnte Snape für nichts mehr garantieren. Für rein gar nichts.

Seamus stupste ihn von der Seite an.

„Der hat dich ja ganz schön auf dem Kieker, was?", grinste er und wendete sich wieder seinem Pergament zu, bevor Snape etwas mitbekam.

Neville konnte nichts erwidern, einerseits hatte ihm Snape geholfen, andererseits gab er ihm dieses vergilbte Buch. Aber er war auch selbst schuld, warum musste er unbedingt jeden beschützen wollen? Vielleicht sah er in Snape ja eine Vaterfigur. Doch konnte das sein? Konnte Snape für ihn wirklich… Neville dachte weiter nach und bemerkte so nicht, dass Snape genau hinter ihm stand und gerade unbemerkt von dem Gryffindor Legilimentik bei ihm anwandte.

Snape bekam den inneren Kampf mit. Konnte er, der verhasste Tränkemeister Schrägstrich Bastard, denn wirklich eine Vaterfigur sein? Und das für Longbottom? Longbottom wollte ihm helfen, weil er in ihm einen Vater sah? In _ihm_?

Snape wollte eigentlich nie Kinder. Er wollte, seit Lily gestorben ist, niemanden an sich heran lassen. Vor Jahren hatte er sich mal ausgemalt, wie schön es gewesen wäre, eine Familie mit Lily zu haben. Aber in ihm hatte Lily nie mehr als einen Freund gesehen. Hinter diesem Wunschdenken hatte er sich versteckt.

Wie oft hatte er schon allein um sie geweint? Wie viele Flaschen Wein und Feuerwhiskey hatte er schon geleert, um seinen Schmerz zu betäuben? Weil der Schmerz für ihn so unerträglich war, hatte er mit dem Trinken angefangen. Er hatte keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Wie oft hatte er schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich umzubringen? Wie oft? Sehr oft. Beinahe jeden Tag in seinem Leben, seit Lily tot war. Er wollte nur bei ihr sein. Selbst, wenn sie ihn nie wirklich lieben würde. Er wollte sie noch einmal in die Arme schließen. Noch einmal mit ihr tanzen. Noch ein einziges Mal ihr wunderschönes Lächeln sehen und mit ihr zusammen lachen.

„Longbottom, schlagen sie das Buch auf. Seite 214. Dann fangen sie an.", sagte Snape etwas ruhiger als zuvor.

Neville nickte und blätterte durch das Buch, auf der Suche nach der richtigen Seite. Als er sie dann gefunden hatte, bemerkte er die Randnotizen, die die Anweisungen fast unlesbar machten. Er besah sie sich erneut. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das waren die Anweisungen von Snape. Genau die gleichen hatte er ihm in der Nachhilfestunde gegeben.

Er begann.

Immer wieder blickte ihm Snape über die Schulter, was ihn ziemlich nervös machte, aber nach dem dritten oder vierten Mal erschrak er nicht mehr und rührte einfach weiter. Es bildete sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Farbwechsel bemerkte. Nachdem der Trank durchsichtig geworden war, kam Snape wieder und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Nur so, das Neville es sehen konnte. Dann war die steinerne Maske wieder da und Snape blickte ihn an.

„Sie sind also doch schlauer als ich gedacht habe, Longbottom.", gab er von sich.

Doch Malfoy blickte von seinem Pergament auf und machte der aufkeimenden Freude in Neville einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum ihnen noch keine Schlafbohnen um die Ohren flogen. Aber er hatte eigentlich geglaubt, der Longbottom hätte es in dieser ganzen Zeit erst zur Affodillwurzel geschafft. Wie sonst auch eben.

Malfoy sprang von seinem Platz auf und begutachtete Nevilles Trank. Durchsichtig?! Neville „die Niete" Longbottom hatte es geschafft seinen Trank durchsichtig zu machen? Er warf Neville einen gehässigen Blick zu.

„Longbottom hat seinen Trank verhext, Sir. Ich hab es gesehen.", sagte Malfoy mit einem fiesen Lächeln.

Neville blickte geschockt vom einen zum anderen. Das konnten die doch nicht ernst meinen! Snape verzog keine Miene und blickte nur Neville an. Es war kein durchleuchtender Blick, wie sonst, wenn Schüler versuchten ihm etwas vor zu machen.

„Das soll nicht ihre Sorge sein, Mister Malfoy. Longbottom muss sowieso noch nachsitzen. Da kann er sich die Zeit auch mit Kesselschrubben vertreiben. Nicht wahr, Mister Longbottom?"

Mittlerweile hatten sich alle zu ihm umgedreht. Die Gryffindors warfen Malfoy Todesblicke zu, die selbst den Dunklen Lord zum verschwinden gebracht hätten. Besonders Hermine war sauer. Wie konnte Malfoy es nur wagen so dreist zu lügen und Snape glaubte diesem schleimigen Frettchen auch noch.

Neville senkte den Blick und murmelte ein „Ja, Sir." bevor er sich auf seinen Platz setzte und in Selbstmittleid ertrank.

Snape blickte ihn noch eine Zeit lang an. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken, doch dann ging er wie sonst an ihm vorbei und schenkte ihm keine Beachtung mehr. An seinem Pult angekommen, drehte er sich wieder zur Klasse um.

„Die Stunde ist beendet. Ihr könnte gehen. Longbottom, Sie bleiben hier.",

Neville zuckte bei den harten Worten zusammen. Er wartete, bis alle den Raum geräumt hatten. Seamus und Dean klopften ihm nochmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor sie gingen. Hermine umarmte ihn sogar und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte etwas sagen sollen. Obwohl ich nichts gesehen habe, weiß ich, dass du…",

Neville konnte darüber nur müde lächeln. „W-Willst du… Willst du, dass Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte abgezogen werden?", fragte er sie.

Daraufhin schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging mit Harry und Ron aus dem Klassenzimmer. Snape wartet noch einen Moment ab, bis er auf Neville zugerast kam.

„Haben Sie irgendjemandem von dem Dunklen Mal erzählt, Longbottom?", zischte Snape.

„Nein, Sir.", brachte Neville mit hoher Stimme hervor.

Snape atmete erleichtert aus und lehnte sich an den nebenstehenden Labortisch.

„Wollen Sie mir immer noch helfen, Longbottom?", fragte er mit geschlossenen Augen während er sich die Schläfe rieb.

Neville musste nicht lange nachdenken.

„Ja, Professor.", kam es mit entschlossener Stimme von ihm.

Snape ließ die Hand sinken, öffnete die Augen und blickte den jungen Gryffindor an.

„Warum wollen Sie einem Todesser, einem Mörder, helfen?"

„Weil niemand es verdient hat, so gefoltert zu werden. Ich weiß, dass es der Dunkle Lord war, der Sie so zugerichtet hat."

Snape nickte verstehend. Es gefiel ihm nicht, das gab er zu. Er wollte nicht noch jemanden in Dumbledores Pläne reinziehen. Eines war klar, er würde Longbottom nie in die Nähe von Voldemort lassen. _Niemals_. Vielleicht war es auch besser für ihn selbst, wenn er sich jemand anderem als Dumbledore anvertrauen könnte. Wenn Longbottom das denn überhaupt verkraftet, wäre es eine große Hilfe für ihn.

„Longbottom, sie werden ab jetzt jeden Tag nach ihrem Unterricht zu mir kommen. Ich gebe ihnen Unterricht in Okklumentik. Ihr Unterricht beginnt morgen. Und egal was Sie auch tun…", jetzt wurde Snapes Stimme bedrohlicher als normal. „… folgen Sie mir nicht und bleiben Sie nachts in Ihrem Schlafsaal. _Immer_."

Neville nickte. Auch wenn er sich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht daran halten wird. Das wusste auch Snape, doch er sagt nichts, sondern legte nur den Kopf in die Hände. Als er wieder aufblickte, hatte sich Neville auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und beobachtete ihn. Snape tat so, als würde er es nicht merken und blickte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Für wen kämpfen Sie, Longbottom?", fragte Snape nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens.

„Für meine Eltern, meine Großmutter und meine Freunde. Und Sie, Professor?", traute sich der junge Gryffindor dann doch zu fragen.

Diese Frage brachte den Tränkemeister aus dem Konzept. Natürlich war es möglich gewesen, dass Longbottom ihn ebenfalls danach fragen würde, aber er hatte es für unwahrscheinlich gehalten, dass er noch so viel Mut in sich hatte, um es wirklich zu tun. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte niemanden, für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.

Seine große Liebe war tot.

Ihr Sohn weckte seine alte Feindschaft mit James und somit könnte er auch nicht behaupten, dass er für ihn kämpft.

Seine Eltern sind ebenfalls tot. Obwohl er nie für seinen Muggelvater so etwas wie Liebe empfunden hatte. Nur seine Mutter hatte er aufrichtig geliebt. Und sie ihn ebenfalls.

Andere Verwandte hatte er nicht.

Freunde hatte er keine.

Und für keinen in Hogwarts verspürte er einen tiefen Beschützerinstinkt.

Es gab niemanden, für den es sich zu kämpfen gelohnt hätte.

Und dennoch. Severus Snape stand immer wieder auf um weiter zu kämpfen.

Neville schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf und drehte sich zum Gehen. Am Türrahmen blieb er nochmal stehen. Er wusste nicht ob Snape ihn hörte oder nicht und im Grunde war das auch egal. Er wollte es aussprechen.

„Ich werde auch für Sie kämpfen, Professor Snape.", sagte er, ohne auf seine Lautstärke zu achten.


End file.
